Everyone Can See It
by Miss Arcobaleno
Summary: College AU. Interrelated stories about the Fairy Tail characters meeting each other, the chaos they cause, and the relationships they develop. All in a school setting.
1. Wrong Number

**Chapter 1: Wrong Number (aka Lucy should double check phone numbers)**

* * *

Lucy was entering college when she had finally had enough of her strained relationship with her father.

She knew she could never work out the problems with her father easily, but after years of trying, the suffocating atmosphere in the house had gotten to her. She needed to leave, and college was her escape. Especially, if it was one a few towns away from where she lived.

And that is why the blonde ended up going to Fairy Academy in the bustling town of Magnolia.

-:-

"Thank you so much for helping me move in, you guys." Lucy sighed gratefully. "I swear I didn't own this much when I left home."

She eyed the boxes that nearly threatened to swallow up her friends with disdain. Levy was surrounded by Lucy's massive book collection, trying to unpack the large boxes and line them up on her bookshelves. Erza could be seen in the kitchen, unpacking various cooking utensils, while Lisanna and Kinana were rushing to get rid of the boxes of blankets and stuffed animals in Lucy's room.

One of the stuffed animals hit the blonde in the face.

"It's what friends are for, Lucy." Lisanna called out innocently, retreating back into said girl's bedroom. Kinana looked on apologetically, while Levy and Erza smiled at the pout the heiress was now sporting.

"I thought you were the nice one."

-:-

A few hours later, Lucy was moved in and all five tired girls were spread out across her living room. Levy, Lucy, and Kinana were all lounging next to each other on the carpet, Lisanna was flipping through the channels on the TV, and Erza, having put on her glasses, was using the downtime to study on Lucy's coffee table.

Levy, who had been admiring Kinana and Lucy's painted nails, stopped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Quickly fishing it out and unlocking the device, she saw that she had received one message from a certain raven haired stripper they knew.

" _Hey!"_ Levy whispered. _"Gray wants to know how moving went."_

" _Oh, I got this."_ Lucy responded, grabbing her own phone and opening her camera on it. She flipped the camera around and moved to make sure that Levy and Kinana were shown in the picture.

" _Lisanna, come here."_ Kinana gestured to the girl, getting her attention. _"And Lucy, don't forget Erza in the background."_

Each girl shifted until they were all in the frame and slowly each began to get into a pose.

Lucy was in the middle with Levy resting her head on her right arm, with both of them having their mouths open. Kinana was on the other side of her with a blank face, and Lisanna was peeking over Lucy's head, winking while sticking her tongue out. In the corner over Kinana's head, Erza's side profile could be seen.

Lucy quickly snapped the picture, and the giggling girls watched as she sent it to Gray.

-:-

"Hey, Salamander! The food's too fucking spicy!" Gajeel slammed his spoon on the table as he yelled at the pink haired boy stirring a large pot in the restaurant kitchen. Cobra watched the large man with a frown on his face, Bickslow laughed at the display, and Jellal sighed.

"That's actually the whole point of the challenge." The blue haired man sighed. "The curry's meant to be incredibly spicy."

"Actually, I don't think it's spicy enough. He can still talk." Natsu piped up from the kitchen. "The next batch will be better."

"And exactly how much hot sauce did you put in it?" Cobra asked.

"Um, five-no-seven…" Natsu counted the containers on the counter. "Yeah, seven bottles."

"Gajeel will go home to Juvi with tears in his eyes~" Bickslow mocked the former gang member, causing said man to decide that he would be more appealing dead.

As Bickslow jumped away from Gajeel's attempts at strangling him, Jellal attempted to calm the two down and Cobra continued eating the curry placed in front of him. Away from the chaos, Natsu was taking a break from cooking and instead looking at his phone.

He had just received a text from a wrong number.

The grin that overtook his face could have blinded someone.

-:-

"Lu-chan, Gray never got the picture you sent." Levy notified the room. A comment that made each girl sit up in interest.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned. "I sent it to him a while ago."

"What picture?" Erza asked, being the only one out of the loop.

The girls ignored her in favor of crowding around Lucy's phone. However, the only thing they were able to spot was that the picture had indeed been delivered. At least, until Kinana spoke up.

"Lucy? Gray's new number ends in 8104 not 8401…" The girl trailed off as they all turned paler.

"I…I sent it to the wrong number." Lucy reported slowly. "I SENT IT TO THE WRONG NUMBER!"

The girls got even closer to the blonde's phone as she frantically typed.

"It's okay, I'll just apologize!"

 _Sorry wrong number…_

She sent the message, and held her breath, waiting for a response.

In several minutes, she got one. In the form of a picture.

In the photo, a young, pink haired man was in the middle. A man with a ton of piercings and messy black hair had replaced Levy, while a guy with dark red hair and a scar over his right eye took Kinana's place. A man with blue hair, which was shaved in some spots, and a large tattoo on his face was there instead of Lisanna. In the corner they could see that another blue haired man, who also was wearing glasses, had taken over Erza's spot. Each of them copying the poses the girl's had used in the original photo.

Wide eyed and red faced, the girls were at a loss.

" _They're kind of cute."_

Okay, maybe not Lisanna.

* * *

 **Photo credit goes to blanania on deviantart and the whole fanfic is based on "We Are Young" written by koa-chan! Please, look them up, they're great.**

 **So, basically this first chapter is an intro to the whole fanfic. It's essentially the first meeting between the two groups that sparks the rest of the story. All the chapters after this are going to focus around one person, with the others appearing or playing roles in the person's character development.**

 **I really want to expand on these characters and how they live, which will still have elements from their Fairy Tail lives.**

 **And if you have anything you want to see in this fanfic, go ahead and let me know. Or, you know, if there's anything you don't want to see, let me know.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Miss Arcobaleno**


	2. Some People Have Ghosts

**Chapter 2: Some People Have Ghosts (Gajeel has more than others)**

* * *

Gajeel did not like to think about his gang days. His time in Phantom Lord was a haze of pain and destruction that he had always wanted to leave behind him. Sure he was still close with Juvia, the two had been roommates since they agreed to leave the group together, and hung out with Natsu and the rest who had met him before he defected. However, there was one thing that he could never put behind him, no matter how hard he tried.

It was Levy McGarden.

-:-

 _Gajeel had been ecstatic when he received the order to attack the most well-known high school in the area. The residents were known by everyone in the community for the chaos they caused and high morals they had. They stuck their noses into anything and everything, especially if they thought something unjust was happening. It was especially annoying for members of gangs like himself._

 _But that wasn't why he had wanted to crush them under his foot. It never was._

-:-

The English department in Fairy Academy was famous for getting stuck with the worst classrooms in the school. No matter if it was the projector or the chairs, almost ritualistically something would break each week. And the students would have to put up with it, at least until Levy McGarden joined their program.

Which was something that had honestly confused said girl to no end.

Something that was pretty obvious when Levy walked into her class on monday to see everyone huddling around their formerly broken AC unit with smiles on their faces, enjoying the cool air that was now blasting out of it.

"Hey Levy, your boyfriend came by again!" Laki called out when she noticed her friend. "He fixed the AC just in time for the heatwave."

Several variations of thanks were muttered after that statement, praising the mysterious man who had been solving all their problems.

"Well, that's great." Levy said slowly, "But I really don't have a boyfriend! How do you know I'm the reason this guy keeps coming in? He's never here when I am."

Another girl shot her a knowing look as she responded, "We asked him. He said he only comes because it's the 'shrimp's class', and you're the only one short enough to be called shrimp here."

A flush covered Levy's cheeks as she pouted, annoyed at being referred to as a shrimp.

"Then why doesn't he just show himself to me?"

-:-

Gajeel was fed up with Natsu's smirk as he sat at a barstool in _The Salamander_. That smug expression had stayed on his face ever since Gajeel called the pink haired man to the college to scope out the area and make sure Levy was not approaching as he fixed the air conditioning in her classroom.

It was driving him crazy. Especially since it was his fault that the engineering student had started sneaking in and fixing everything in the classroom. Ever since he had decided to join in on that joke picture so that Natsu could send it to that girl who accidently texted him, Levy had been running through his mind.

He had tried completely avoiding her for a while, but when he saw the bluenette in that picture all his feelings of guilt rushed back.

And Natsu was still making that stupid face.

Gajeel glared the young chef and growled, "Don't say _a word about it_."

"About what? You clearly having the hots for Levy?" Natsu asked. "My lips are sealed."

The "for about five minutes" was heavily implied at the end of that sentence.

"YOU'RE GODDAMN DEAD SALAMANDER!" Was yelled right before Gajeel jumped over the counter and ran after the laughing man. Crashes were heard after their retreat into the kitchen and oddly enough, none of the patrons were disturbed by this.

The chaos was part of the restaurant's charm after all.

-:-

 _Gajeel and Juvia had searched for Metalicanna all over Magnolia, and even used Phantom Lord's connections to look through Fiore for him. They never received any results. Gajeel's father was simply nowhere to be found._

 _And that had eaten at him for years. Attacking the school was his outlet. So when he saw the first three people leave the school, two boys and a small girl, he knew there would be no stopping him. He would show them how terrible the "Iron Dragon" could be. He would showcase the monster his father had turned him into._

 _He had started with the two boys. Beating them with an iron pipe, marking them with metal similar to the piercings he sported. Essentially crucifying them once he was done. The girl was in a similar state when he had turned to her afterwards. She had tried to interfere, to stop him, and he had attacked._

 _She laid on the ground, bloody and bruised, crying at the sight of her friends._

" _Please…please don't do anything else to them…"_

 _He had laughed._

-:-

Since then Gajeel had changed. His hair had grown long. He had gotten more piercings. His style had changed. He had even grown taller. He hoped that he was unrecognizable. He hoped Levy McGarden would never remember him.

Because he could never forget her.

* * *

 **New update! Yay!**

 **...**

 **So, this was a hard chapter to write because I didn't really know how to explain Gajeel's past. When I was writing the end part where he attacks the Shadow Gear team I wanted to talk about what he was doing to them, but I tried not to go into a lot of detail. He does crucify them and brand Levy in the series and that can be pretty hardcore when described.**

 **I hope you liked how it turned out though.**

 **The next chapter though, will have a much lighter tone to it. It will focus on Juvia and Gray, and that's all I'll say for now.**

 **Reviews are love**

 **Miss Arcobaleno**


End file.
